Automobile manufacturers are constantly improving vehicles by improving reliability, improving performance and developing devices which may be useful in succeeding generations of vehicles. As an aspect of vehicle design, automotive lighting evolves as vehicles improve. As automotive lighting evolves, there is a general need to minimize power consumption and to enhance performance and reliability, while at least maintaining and perhaps improving conspicuity. With respect to automotive lighting, it is important to have lighting schemes which not only have a pleasing appearance, but for the benefit of prospective customers, differentiate vehicles using those lighting schemes from other vehicles.
Since LEDs draw relatively little current, can last the life of a vehicle, illuminate almost instantaneously and produce little heat; LEDs are of interest as automotive lighting arrangements evolve. An attractive and distinct appearance is important for LED lamps located on the rear of the vehicle because drivers necessarily focus most of their attention on the rear surface of vehicles in front of them. This is because tail lamps of preceding vehicles indicate the presence of preceding vehicles at night, and brake, turn and hazard lamps at any time caution following vehicles.
Ambient sunlight is a consideration when designing automotive lighting because ambient sunlight can obscure signal lamp functions when reflected therefrom. Since individual LEDs are typically not as bright as individual incandescent bulbs currently used as signal lamps on automotive vehicles, the reflection of ambient sunlight from signal lamps is a concern.